James, Pokemon Master?
by taterchzsoup
Summary: The gang goes their seperate ways, beginning their own journeys. Focused on James and his growth as a trainer and as a person.
1. The End of the World?

Chapter 1: The end of the world

The room was dark. A lone light being cast from a lamp created an eerie luminescence in the center of the room, barely revealing particular features about a particularly intimidating figure. The figure, James knew, was Giovanni, Boss Rocket, Leader of Viridian Gym. James also knew that whatever he had called them here for, was not good. Giovanni sighed as he sipped a glass of wine, stroking his pompous Persian.

"Jessie. James. Meowth." Giovanni began in a very final tone. "Your constant screw ups have cost me millions over the years. I no longer have the patience to deal with you." Giovanni said as he took another gulp of his elixir.

"But, Boss…" Meowth chimed in, desperate to maintain his position in Team Rocket. The feline had no other place to go. He refused to return to Hollywood, and would do whatever it took to not be kicked out.

"Oh, an excuse?" Giovanni's tone was an icy cold. "I've heard them all before. You may be able to speak, Meowth, but I would do much better without you. Even a regular Meowth would be an improvement from you." Meowth shrank back into the shadows, cowering from the tough truth the boss was finally bestowing upon him. "Jessie. James." He continued. "I'd really love to hear your explanation on this one. Why is it that you have spent the last six years chasing a Pikachu, while I have stated on more than one occasion that I DIDNT EVEN WANT!" Giovanni's voice rose as he squeezed his wine glass, bursting it into thousands of shards, droplets of wine splattering the carpet like blood.

The duo remained silent. They had no reason. The had gotten carried away, and forgotten their primary mission: the capture of rare and valuable pokemon for Team Rocket.

"Just as I thought. That will do then. The three of you are hereby terminated. Collect your pokemon from storage, if you wish, and get the hell out of my headquarters."

The door slid shut behind the trio of thieves as they exited the boss's room and headed toward the elevator, all three with their heads bowed in shame. They didn't speak as they made their way toward the elevator, and down to storage. James collected his Yamask, Mime Jr., and Carnivine; Jessie, her Yanmega, Wobbufett, Woobat and Seviper. As they turned to exit, however, the clerk stopped them.

"I'm afraid you are no longer to wear the proud uniform of Team Rocket." He stated icily. Apparently the entire organization was thrilled to be rid of the bumbling bunch. Jessie and James sighed as they accepted the sweatsuits offered in exchange, and proceeded to change clothes. They collected any belongings they may have left in their lockers, turned in their card keys, and were escorted off the premises.

"Remember," the clerk began as they reached outdoors, "You say anything to anyone, and we WILL kill you all." And with that, the door sealed shut behind them.

"What are we going to do now?" Jessie asked, wiping a tear from her eye, Team Rocket had been her life for as long as she could remember. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined she would be without a job, especially in this den of thieves.

"I don't know." Meowth replied. " We could keep chasing Pikachu, I guess. Maybe use him to buy our way back in?"

"There's no point in that." Jessie responded. "Didn't you hear the boss? He doesn't even want the little rat."

"Oh yeah…" The feline said, scratching his head in thought. "Hey, Jimmy, you've been awful quiet. Any ideas?"

"Just one." James replied quickly and finitely.

"Oh?" Jessie responded. "Do go on." James sighed, running a weary hand through his hair. "Listen, guys." He began, clearly struggling to find the right way to say what was on his mind. "Do you know why we always failed? We're weak. We were poor Rockets because we were poor trainers. Take a look at my Cacnea. I bet he's almost invincible by now, but he never would have gotten that way with me." He explained. Jessie and Meowth looked taken aback, but James pressed forward, knowing that if he didn't speak his mind now, he never would.

"I'm leaving to go on my own adventure. And I think you two should as well. Jessie, you're a talented coordinator. You could be great if you really worked at it." Jessie's face lit up at the compliment, despite the tears welling back up in her eyes. She knew this was goodbye. "Meowth, you're welcome to accompany me. I'm sure Jessie wouldn't deny you either. But it's time we really lived, and really became great."

Meowth sat in thought for a moment, then hugged James tightly. "Jimmy, you go on and be great. I'll take care of Jessie. Who knows? I might even help her win a contest or two." He said with a smile. James nodded, and turned to walk away, the sun beginning to set in the horizon.

"I'll really miss him." Jessie said as she watched him walk away. In the distance, James could hear her voice, and wiped a lone tear from his face. There would be a time to mourn later. For now, he had things to do.


	2. Humility? Reunions?

It had been a really long trip, and an even longer process of working up the courage to make it. Two months had passed since James had left his friends. His individual training had not been going well. More or less, he'd simply been wandering around, starving. More or less actually isn't an accurate portrayal of the situation. That was all he had been doing. Without the twerps to harass, James now had much more time on his hands, and was able to contemplate more frequently the ferocious, insistent roars his stomach would make. Sure, he'd tried fishing up some pokemon to cook over a fire, but with his poor luck, all he'd been able to fish up were Magikarp. Given his past luck with the king of carp, he was less than keen on carving one up. Who knows, maybe it would evolve mid-cut. Then he'd have a whole new world of problems.

So what was he doing to progress? Quite a bit, actually. The results were just a tad on the negative side. He had challenged every trainer he encountered, and lost. Miserably. Every. Single. Time.

Except once, but that youngster possessed just a measly allowance, so the prize money was not fantastic. No, if it hadn't been for Mime Jr.'s expert gathering capabilities, young Master James probably would have passed on in the wilderness.

So that brings us to today. James was now standing atop a hill, gazing down at his childhood home. All of the foul memories of his younger years began to dart in and out of his mind, from the music lessons, to the tutors, to the balls, to Jessebelle, Sebastian and his parents hassling him.

"Oh, guys, this is a terrible idea." James said to Mime Jr. and Chimecho, who had taken to following their master outside of their poke balls. He wiped sweat from his forehead, failing to notice the baby pokemon mimicking his actions. "Mime, Mime." the youngster responded. Chimecho, wanting to encourage James, wrapped its tail around the young man's head, uttering a soft "Chime." The action seemed to have the desired effect. With a huge sigh, the trainer began the trek down the hill, and up to the front gate.

"Young Master James has returned!" Sebastian's cries could be heard well before James had reached the gate of his home. Throwing the gate open, the butler leapt at James, wrapping him in a rib-crushing hug. James collapsed to the ground, Mime Jr. following suit and falling back himself. "Chime, Chime." Chimecho uttered in amusement.

"Master James, have you finally decided to do the right thing?" The butler exclaimed as he let go and got off of him. James struggled to his feet, wiping dust off his sweat suit. "Perhaps, Sebastian." came the heir's response. "I'm actually here on business. Tell me, are my mother and father at home?" Sebastian looked weak, as though he were about to faint.

"I can't believe my ears. You want to be taken to your parents?" James chuckled a bit. Yes, it was an unusual request. After all, he had spent the better part of his life running and hiding from them.

"Yes, indeed." James replied. Sebastian took James by the arm and led him into the house, up the stairs, and to his parent's bedroom door.

"They're in there, Master James. Do try not to run away this time." James nodded, and knocked on the door three times. The first being rather timid, but increasing in resolve with each consecutive knock.

"Growl! Growl!" James grinned, recognizing the familiar bark. Before he was unable to open the door, however, Growlie the Growlithe came charging out, flinging the large, oak doors wide open.

James suddenly found himself flat on his back, being drenched in the puppy pokemon's kisses. He stroked his pet's head and planted a warm kiss on Growlie's forehead. "I've missed you too, old friend." He said lovingly.

"Ahem." The familiar sound of James' father clearing his throat boomed. "Do what do we owe the pleasure, oh prodigal son of ours?" Gently pushing Growlie off, James stood, bowing his head slightly.

"Father, I have a proposition." James began, but was cut short by the sound of his mother's laughter.

"Oh, now he has a proposition. Not that he hasn't been running from us for years. Why," She fell silent to her husband's raised hand.

"Let the boy speak, dearest." He said.

"Thank you, father." James said. "Its about my pokemon journey." It was his father's turn to laugh.

"Is that what you call all of these schemes and hijinks you've been mixed up in lately? I wasn't aware becoming a criminal counted as a pokemon journey. Would you look at that? I suppose you do learn something new every day. In fact…" He was silenced by his wife's hand this time.

"Dearest, let James speak." She cooed softly. It was a trap, and James knew it. No matter what he said, or what conditions he set in place, he had walked into a trap. That was so like his parents. Constantly plotting, deceiving, and being downright despicable in general. It couldn't be helped, however. If he was going to even attempt to accomplish his dream, he would need help. The kind of help only wealthy parents with a hidden agenda could and would give.

"Thank you, mother." James began, pausing, waiting to see if their back and forth would continue. It didn't, so he proceeded. "I am no longer with Team Rocket. The reasons aren't relevant." He added, in response to their confused looks.

"What's important is what I aim to do now." James said. "I plan to earn eight gym badges and compete in the Indigo League, here in Kanto. I will become a pokemon master!

" However," James started, hanging his head slightly, "my funds are low. There are certain travels I have to make in order for this to happen. There are people I need to see. Old friends I need to reunite with." His parents listened intently, his mother looking down, as if deep in thought; his father, casting a stern gaze at his only son.

"James," his father began after spending a moment in thought, "As your father, I would love to help you. As your father, I should help you. But you threw us to the side for years. You abandoned all of our hopes for you, and ran. Men don't run, James. Pokemon masters don't run."

James grimaced, knowing it was true, Mime Jr. doing the same. "Chime…" a sad voice cooed in the background.

"Now, dear. I know our family has had its fair share of problems, but I believe we can come to an agreement here." James' mother was here to save the day! James looked on in wonder, Mime Jr. continuing to mimic his master. Out of excitement, however, the baby pokemon broke character, and scurried up on James' shoulder.

"Really, mother?" James cried with glee. "You really think so?" His mother laughed, causing James' heart to sink. Here was the trap.

"James, I see no reason for us not to fund your adventures. However, we must have some type of reimbursement at some point." She began. Her husband's face lit up, catching on to her scheme.

"Why, yes, indeed, dearest. You make a valid point." The two smiled at each other, then turned their attention back to their son.

"James," his mother proceeded, " We will begin our investment into you at, say, one hundred thousand. You will use these funds to see your little friends and do whatever else you need to do. If you need more money, we'll be happy to send it to you. But you must earn it. Every two gym badges you earn will also earn you a twenty thousand bonus." She grinned maliciously. It was coming. There was no way she would gladly front him that much cash without some huge drawback. "There's no catch to the money!" She exclaimed, as if reading his very thoughts. "For three years, you may use this money as you wish. Traveling, training, whatever! However, after those three years are up…." She trailed off, loving the moment, letting the tension build. She could see her son's brain working at top speed, trying to stay a step ahead of her.

"After three years?" James responded, using all of his willpower to maintain a calm and steady tone.

"After three years, if you have not at least made the finals in a League Conference. Yes dear," She changed course, noticing the look on her son's face, "Any old League will do. Orange Islands, Johto, Kanto, anything. We couldn't care less. But, if after those three years, you have not improved enough to make a championship finals, you will return home without a fuss. You will abandon your goals of becoming a "master", and you will marry Jessebelle. You will also take over the family business, and we'll never hear another peep of a protest out of you." She concluded, watching closely to gauge her son's reaction.

James was silent, weighing the pros and cons to this situation. He could go hungry. Why not? He'd done it for years while chasing the twerp and his Pikachu. Still, there was an old friend he would have to reunite with if he were to accomplish anything. Debatably, his best pokemon. Even though there was only a slim chance they would even be reunited, it was worth a shot.

"I accept." James finally replied. His parents bore shocked, yet satisfied expressions.

"Very well. Sebastian!" James' father called for the butler, who quickly made his way into the room.

"Yes, sir?" Sebastian replied eagerly.

"Get James his old bank card, and transfer one hundred thousand into his account. The young master has some traveling to do."

"Right away!" The butler called happily as he scuttled out of the room. James watched Sebastian leave, then turned back to his parents.

"Just one last thing." James began, staring fiercely into his mother's eyes. She was the brains of the operation, after all. They stared intently, giving no response, but waiting for him to continue.

"I'm taking Growlie with me."


End file.
